


Красный, как хлорид стронция

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Christmas Dinner, Developing Relationship, Humor, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: ГХ: Что принести в подарок агенту «два ноля» на рождественский ужин в его квартире, как думаете?





	Красный, как хлорид стронция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strontium Chloride Red and Other Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589955) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms). 



Временами, когда техотдел затихал и становился практически безлюден и Грейсону (тогда известному как Р) начинало казаться, что мира за пределами подвала больше не существует, он снимал очки и тер глаза, пока под веками не начинали танцевать цветные пятна. На пути к лаборатории взрывов, что располагалась в самом дальнем конце помещения, он отсылал смс. Сегодня было так:

**ГХ:** Снова забыл цвета.

Он всегда получал ответ, независимо от времени суток. Бессонницу, в конце концов, они с братьями делили на троих, как и многое другое. 

**ШХ:** Зеленый, как сульфат меди.

**МХ:** Предсказуемо. Фиолетовый, как хлорид калия.

Грейсон вздохнул и переместил на огнеупорные тарелки немного химикатов, тут же поджигая их паяльной горелкой. Взметнулся разноцветный огонь, и Грейсон повел ладонью сквозь него.

**ГХ:** Красный, как хлорид стронция. Скучно.

**ШХ:** Взорви что-нибудь.

**МХ:** Желательно не в Англии.

**ГХ:** Есть варианты?

**ШХ:** Криминалистическая лаборатория Скотланд-Ярда. Они наняли нового придурка — Андерсона. Пусть он исчезнет.

**МХ:** Складская лаборатория в Северной Корее. Высылаю координаты по защищенному каналу.

**ШХ:** А еще скоро рассвет. С крыши МИ-6 открывается чудесный вид. Там цвета гораздо красивее, чем в лаборатории.

**МХ:** Надень другой свитер, прежде чем Кью придет на работу: ты же не хочешь, чтобы он узнал, что ты просидел тут всю ночь.

Грейсон смотрел на химическое разноцветье еще несколько минут, а затем потушил огонь, спрятал оборудование и направился к своему месту в техотделе, чтобы сменить темно-зеленый кардиган на синий.

**ГХ:** Синий, как сульфат меди, свитер. Не подходит к моим носкам.

**ШХ:** Тебе нужна таблица совместимости.

Грейсон прыснул и взял кружку, чтобы заварить свежий чай. Он захватил и ноутбук, чтобы поработать над заданием Майкрофта, и направился вверх по лестнице к лифту. По пути он столкнулся с Кью.

— Доброе утро, сэр.

— А вы, я смотрю, ранняя пташка, Р? Отлично, — почтенный и гениальный глава техотдела улыбнулся и ткнул Грейсона кулаком в плечо. 

— Да, сэр. Иду наверх сделать чаю и посмотреть на рассвет. Скоро вернусь.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Кью потряс седой головой и улыбнулся, полный энтузиазма. — Готовы немного поработать над «Жвачколипучим оружием»? Вчера я лежал в ванной и жевал яблоко, когда меня посетила совершенно потрясающая идея!

— Безусловно. Мне только надо кое-что сделать наверху. Встретимся в вашем офисе в половину восьмого?

— Потрясающе, просто потрясающе, — закивал Кью и направился к лаборатории с улыбкой человека, которому нужно проверить теорию и построить что-то невероятно классное. Грейсону стало интересно, испытает ли он когда-нибудь такой же энтузиазм. Или, может, научится достаточно успешно его симулировать?

Осенний рассвет и правда был восхитителен: все его огненное великолепие отражалось в льдистой поверхности Темзы. Грейсон открыл ноутбук и очень скоро с головой ушел в так называемую защитную систему северокорейской армии. Дело было простым: поврежденная проводка и точечная перегрузка обеспечили первую искру. Когда поначалу слабый огонь достиг нестабильного оружия, находившегося в процессе разработки, вся кустарная лаборатория вспыхнула. Взлетевшее на воздух здание уничтожило заодно абсолютно все в радиусе десяти километров. 

Солнце наконец пробилось сквозь зимние облака и начало подниматься над горизонтом.

**МХ:** Отличная работа, брат. Поешь.

**ШХ:** Стою на своем: Андерсон был бы более стоящей целью.

Потом в личный чат — не групповой, как раньше, — пришло сообщение от Шерлока, уже более искреннее и обеспокоенное.

**ШХ:** Порядок?

Грейсон взял вещи, чтобы отправиться вниз.

**ГХ:** Пре-красно, как хлорид лития.

***

— Налево. Да нет же, придурок, другое лево!

— Спасибо, Р, я рассмотрю твое предложение, — прошипел в ответ 005. 

Грейсон сделал глоток чая, начисто проигнорировав сэндвич с сыром, который кто-то положил у его локтя. Он наблюдал за тем, как красный квадрат на экране подпрыгнул и начал лавировать по улицам Праги, преследуя террориста. Он представил, как здорово было бы получить полное управление агентом: поковыряться в его биологических параметрах, добавить ровно то количество устройств, что позволит ему стать не более чем аватаром из видеоигры. Следя за неистовой погоней 005, он прокручивал в голове схемы мышечного контроля и перечень необходимых нейроманипуляций. Прикинув стоимость подобных усовершенствований, Грейсон решил в итоге, что даже преданные до абсурда агенты “два ноля” могут возразить против таких «обновлений». К тому же агентов было довольно легко и сравнительно недорого заменить, если они вдруг погибнут из-за того, что — мать их — слушали не тем местом.

005 выругался, прыгнул с крыши и приземлился на свою цель; Грейсон, услышав тошнотворный звук ломающихся костей, лишь вздохнул.

— Ну, видимо, звать дознавателей уже смысла нет.

— Заткнись, чувак.

**МХ:** Брат, поешь.

Грейсон спихнул сэндвич вместе с тарелкой в мусорную корзину.

— Вертолет ждет тебя, 005. До скорой встречи. — И он оборвал связь в надежде, что младшие сотрудники мониторят частоту на случай непредвиденных событий. Он взглянул на экран и проверил, что интересного происходит у других агентов: 004 и 008 занимались в тренажерном зале; 007 играл в покер в Черногории, и обстановка там была комично напряженной; 009 напивался до зеленых чертей в Сингапуре, недовольный своими успехами в поимке хакера.

— Ну, похоже, что у нас все по плану, Р, — радостно заключил Кью, похлопав Грейсона по спине. — Идите домой. Завтра поработаем над закодированным под индивидуальные отпечатки “Вальтером”.

— Да, сэр.

Грейсон ненавидел это. Голод терзал его и своей настойчивостью как якорь привязывал тело к реальности. Но все же этого было недостаточно, чтобы вернуть затуманенному бессонницей взгляду четкость. Он засунул в рюкзак свитера на несколько дней, свой ноутбук и переговорный наушник.

— Увидимся утром.

— Сейчас и есть утро, Р. Увидимся в среду. Следующие двенадцать часов — минимум! — ешьте и спите. И, бога ради, примите душ.

Ничего такого Грейсон не сделал. Он отправился на улицу Монтегю в квартиру Шерлока, проигнорировал очевидные свидетельства употребления им кокаина и начал разбирать его “Макбук Про”, чтобы обновить систему и убрать жучки Майкрофта. Шерлок не обратил на него ровным счетом никакого внимания: он был занят очередным отвратительным экспериментом, в котором принимали участие сульфат калия, стоячая болотная вода и пригоршня окровавленных ногтей.

Позже пришел и Майкрофт: он принес с собой киш, вино и меланхолическое настроение. Они все сели за прожженный реагентами стол Шерлока и притворились что едят, когда на самом деле старательно организовывали кусочки яиц, ветчины, шпината и песочной основы во все более изобретательные узоры на тарелках.

— Как МИ-6? — поинтересовался Майкрофт на третьем бокале мерло.

— Там далеко не так интересно, как ты обещал. Агенты похожи на своевольных аватаров, помешанных на сексе, из какой-нибудь не особенно увлекательной шпионской игры для иксбокс.

Шерлок собрал из ветчины улыбающийся смайлик.

— По крайней мере, ты регулярно что-то взрываешь.

Майкрофт недобро взглянул на Шерлока, а затем, смягчившись, с гордостью посмотрел на Грейсона:

— Я слышал, ты обеспечил прорыв в разработке военизированных технологий.

Грейсон пожал плечами.

— У меня пока нет такой свободы действий, чтобы сотворить что-то по-настоящему интересное.

— Не волнуйся, уверен, скоро что-нибудь да разожжет твой энтузиазм, — успокоил его Майкрофт.

Шерлок зло на это рассмеялся.

Той ночью Грейсон шел домой — хотя казалось, будто он дрейфует в воздухе, — по самым опасным районам Лондона и ждал, когда случится хоть что-то интересное.

Ничего не случилось.

***

Понадобились годы, огромный чертов взрыв и один голубоглазый агент, чтобы развеять его скуку. Грейсон неохотно заступил на должность Кью, отбиваясь от обеспокоенных сообщений братьев («Ты в порядке?»), и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы восстановить отдел после вмешательства Сильвы. Шерлок, даже будучи мертвым, все равно за ним присматривал. А Майкрофт даже послал Антею проверить, как он там. Она привезла ему чай, новый айфон и кардиган, кирпичный, как хлорид кальция, быстро ставший у него любимым. 

Возможно, дело было в новом звании и открывшихся перспективах. Возможно, в адреналине. А может быть, виновата была неожиданная вспышка эмоций (злость, удрученность, разочарование), которую вызвал Сильва, взломав его сеть. Но когда 007 чуть было не раздавило тем поездом, Грейсон по-настоящему что-то почувствовал. Как будто бы облегчение? 

Очень странно.

Потом умерла М, ее место занял Мэллори, и Грейсону (теперь уже Кью) стало некогда обо всем этом думать — он усердно работал над тем, чтобы восстановить отдел. Бонда он встретил лишь через несколько недель, когда по обыкновению поднялся на крышу, чтобы встретить рассвет. Кью еще не успел переодеть свитер, так что Бонд вопросительно приподнял брови:

— Работал всю ночь? 

Кью сел рядом, подобрал колени и оперся на них подбородком. Он устроился так, чтобы Бонд закрывал его от холодного ветра, дувшего с Темзы.

— 005 завтра снова отправляется на задание — ну, уже сегодня, — и мне надо было закончить с модификациями его оружия, о которых он просил.

Бонд опустил на него взгляд:

— 005? Не думал, что он заслужил твое особое отношение: не похоже, что он настолько вежлив.

— Смотря с чем сравнивать. С тем, как любезен ты? — Кью фыркнул и сделал глоток быстро остывавшего чая.

— Я симпатичнее. — Они встретились взглядами — в пронзительно голубых глазах Бонда блестели смешинки. Кью дал себе время насладиться его мальчишеской усмешкой, взъерошенными светлыми волосами и сильными руками.

— Согласен. Но ты не настолько часто возвращаешь мне свой пистолет в целости, чтобы рассчитывать на дополнительные модификации. Скажи спасибо, что вообще получаешь стандартное оборудование.

— А если я вежливо попрошу — ведь однажды его все равно придется заменить? — Бонд слегка сместился, чтобы лучше закрывать его от ветра. Кью задумался, нарочно он это или просто неосознанно отреагировал на то, что рядом находится кто-то меньше его.

— Нет. Я не буду делать дорогостоящие и времязатратные доработки для оружия, которое ты все равно потеряешь. Впечатли меня и попробуй хоть сколько-нибудь проходить с одним пистолетом — тогда и поговорим.

— Я правильно тебя понял: если я хочу себе лазерное зрение и, может, взрывчатку в ладонь, то мне придется быть в должной мере привлекательным, вежливым, ответственным и эффектным? Не слишком-то простая задача, Кью.

— Ну, не знаю. Я справляюсь без проблем.

Бонд рассмеялся и, направившись обратно к лестнице, позволил себе легко дотронуться ладонью до плеча Кью. Тот постарался сразу же выбросить это из головы.

***

К 22:16 в понедельник экран перед глазами Кью расплывался так сильно, что игнорировать это стало сложновато. 007 был занят тем, что соблазнял следующую цель в Египте, и Кью решил, что сейчас уже вполне можно оборвать связь. Он не стал сообщать об этом агенту, а просто кивком головы показал одному из миньонов, чтобы тот сменил его. Сам Кью отправился в медкрыло, ведя костяшками по стене, чтобы не потерять концентрацию. Под пристальным взглядом доктора он упал в кресло и закрыл глаза.

Понадобилось около часа под капельницей, чтобы восстановить водный баланс и поднять в организме уровень питательных веществ и калорий. Все это время он чувствовал на себе осуждающий взгляд, и открыл глаза лишь однажды: чтобы прочитать пришедшую спустя минут двадцать после начала процедуры смс от нового М.

**М:** Все в порядке?

**Кью:** Очевидно, понадобится больше времени на то, чтобы восстановиться после загульных выходных, чем я думал.

По правде, в пятницу 007 действительно привез ему бутылку дорогой текилы из Мехико — в качестве извинений за еще один потерянный пистолет. Кью напомнил себе вылить часть алкоголя в раковину, чтобы поддержать историю.

**М:** Пожалуйста, относись бережнее к государственной собственности.

Кью ухмыльнулся в экран. Ну да, конечно.

Когда спустя час его, чуть разгоряченного от всех полученных питательных веществ, заставили пойти домой, Кью решил, что все-таки лучше выпьет текилу, чем выльет ее.

После такого потворствования своим слабостям он искупил вину перед самим собой, употребляя следующие два дня лишь орехи (одну пригоршню), воду и “Эрл Грей”. 

***

Порой Кью замечал, что 007 на него смотрит. Он не мог последовательно проанализировать выражения его лица, поэтому обычно игнорировал вовсе. Однако последние три дня Бонд, вернувшийся с миссии в Египте, казалось, только и делал, что наблюдал за ним.

Тем вечером — уже после того, как, по идее, все должны были уйти, — Кью отправился в лабораторию, чтобы поиграть там с медным (зеленый) и литиумным (красный) огнем. Шерлок с Майкрофтом, видимо, были слишком заняты и на его смс отвечали сжато и односложно, так что он строил из тарелок звезды, молнии и полумесяцы и скидывал фотографии братьям. 

Кью увлеченно выкладывал огромную рождественскую елку, когда услышал, как с легким свистом открылись двери лаборатории. Понадобилась секунда, чтобы узнать походку. 

— 007.

— Кью. Милая пиротехника.

Кью ухмыльнулся ему краем рта, но не оторвался от своего занятия.

— Слышал, на выходных ты слишком уж хорошо провел время с моей текилой.

— Разве может быть слишком хорошо, когда речь о текиле? 

— Кому-то такому же худощавому, как ты, думаю, да. И текилы для этого понадобится совсем немного. — Бонд стоял очень близко, и они соприкасались локтями.

— Вы что-то хотели, агент?

— Скоро Рождество, — Бонд произнес это на редкость неуверенно, не отрывая глаз от огня.

Кью усмехнулся и поджег железную начинку на самом верху елки. Из желтых искр получилась чудесная звезда. Он отступил назад, сделал фотографию и отправил ее.

— Точно. Где-то через три-четыре дня, так?

**ШХ:** Если из-за тебя в этом году Майкрофт потащит нас на рождественский ужин в Прагу, я вернусь лишь затем, чтобы поджечь все твои химикаты. Одновременно.

Кью фыркнул.

**ГХ:** Это вряд ли. Насколько я знаю, в Хоум-офисе проблемы. Ему повезет, если он вообще сумеет выбраться из Лондона.

**ГХ:** Кроме того, я сейчас возглавляю техотдел. Туда даже сложнее вломиться, чем в мою комнату дома.

— Ты запланировал что-то особенное? — Бонд с любопытством посмотрел на его телефон, но со своей позиции — Кью знал — не мог видеть текст на экране.

**ШХ:** Один-два шрама — небольшая плата за то, чтобы проверить на прочность защиту военной разведывательной лаборатории. К тому же я бы расположил цвета так, чтобы они были эстетически приятны глазу.

— Нет, ничего.

**ГХ:** Ты только что предложил что-то украсить? Должно быть, тебе действительно скучно. Только ты можешь заскучать, пока разрушаешь огромную криминальную империю.

**ШХ:** Огромная не значит запутанная.

Кью усмехнулся и добавил несколько завитков магнезиевой ленты тут и там. Он чувствовал любопытный взгляд Бонда, пока аккуратно распаковывал катушку, отрывал куски и поджигал их. Из белых искр получались восхитительные украшения.

**МХ:** К сожалению, по очевидным причинам в этом году не будет семейного ужина. Рад, что у вас все равно праздничное настроение.

— Если это хоть немного отражает то, как твоя семья празднует Рождество, то, мне кажется, я многое понимаю, — Бонд улыбнулся, а потом взял Кью за руку, которой тот водил сквозь огонь, и отвел ее в сторону. Кью завороженно смотрел, как Бонд круговыми движениями растирает кончики его пальцев.

— Ох, 007, ты и понятия не имеешь. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я самый нормальный из нас. А у тебя? Есть планы? — Кью неохотно убрал руку, чтобы ответить Майкрофту. Его остановило неожиданно теплое выражение на лице Бонда. Странно, но у Кью в животе что-то затрепетало.

— Вообще-то, об этом я и хотел спросить. Если ты свободен, то у меня дома есть бутылка хорошего скотча и маленькая искусственная елка с огоньками. Не хочешь ли прийти ко мне на рождественский ужин?

Кью удивленно моргнул и попытался выдумать причину, по которой ему не стоило этого делать. Он и так уже испытывал трудности с тем, чтобы воспринимать Бонда как простого аватара, но сам пока не решил, хорошо это или не очень. С одной стороны, было весело препираться с кем-то, кто не боялся ни его ума, ни его самого. С другой — Бонд был агентом «два ноля», а значит, расходным материалом. Кью мог столкнуться с весьма неприятными последствиями.

— Конечно. Что мне принести? — несмотря ни на что произнес он.

**ШХ:** К сожалению? Ты же знаешь, он на седьмом небе от счастья, что ему не придется тащить свою толстую задницу дальше «Диогена».

— Только себя. И, может, пару взрывающихся ручек, если на тебя найдет вдохновение.

Кью фыркнул, хотя про себя задумался о том, как бы сконструировать что-то из арсенала бывшего Кью.

— Что насчет горящих химикатов?

— Думаю, это придаст всему происходящему особую атмосферу. Интересно, ты и каштаны заразишь этим своим особенным праздничным духом?

— Медно-зеленый был бы в самый раз. А вот литиево-красного лучше избегать, я думаю. Можно взять красный, как хлорид стронция.

Бонд подошел ближе и провел костяшками по предплечью Кью.

— Я доверю проработку деталей твоим умелым рукам.

Кью удалось не раскрыть рот в удивлении, но и сформулировать осмысленный ответ он не успел — как Бонд ушел. 

Он взглянул на свой телефон. Подумал о братьях и их романтическом опыте, но решил рискнуть.

**ГХ:** Что принести в подарок агенту «два ноля» на рождественский ужин в его квартире, как думаете?

**МХ:** Что-то, что взрывается его любимым цветом.

**ШХ:** Смазку, презервативы и алкоголь. Не бери наручники, у него, вероятно, есть свои.

Кью почувствовал, как опалило жаром лицо — и это не имело никакого отношения к горящей рядом елке.

***

Как оказалось, самой большой проблемой Кью стало не отсутствие подарка. В канун Рождества, когда он собирал все необходимые химикаты, чтобы устроить Бонду по-настоящему зрелищное шоу, в лаборатории включилась сирена. 

Он быстро отбросил все возможные варианты, пока бежал к своему рабочему месту. Никто из агентов сейчас не был задействован в смертельно опасных операциях, а Бонд все еще находился в Лондоне. Кью надел наушник и поймал конец предложения, от которого его пальцы крепче сжались на кружке.

— …кровь на приставном столике, его пистолет на полу, никаких следов Бонда.

Кью сделал глубокий вдох.

— Квартирмейстер на связи. Расскажите с самого начала.

Вскоре половина мониторов в техотделе была занята информацией о вероятных подозреваемых, у которых были причины и возможности похитить Бонда. Начиная с Кванта, продолжая торговцами оружием и наркобаронами, заканчивая прогоревшими директорами компаний — не было недостатка в людях, которые желали бы его смерти. (Кью даже написал Шерлоку, чтобы узнать, не было ли у Мориарти и его подельников причин нацелиться на Бонда. Шерлок ответил, что были, но также заверил, что они бы не стали охотиться конкретно за Бондом, да еще и делать это на территории МИ-6.) Список стал короче, когда там остались лишь те, кто обладал необходимыми для похищения навыками, кому нужно было сделать это именно в Лондоне и у кого была причина оставить Бонда в живых, вместо того, чтобы убить на месте.

На остальной половине экранов транслировались видео с городских камер наблюдения и с камер в квартире. Программа распознавания лиц искала Бонда, известных террористов, агентов контрразведки и вообще всех, кто мог вызвать подозрение.

В суматохе работающих программ и мельтешащих миньонов Кью молча переживал абсолютно новое ощущение: страх, рожденный эмоциональной привязанностью, — и в то же время пытался сфокусироваться на стоящей перед ним задаче.

Из того, что он выучил, наблюдая за другими, Кью понимал привязанность как процесс, состоящий из нескольких фаз. Должно было быть так:

1) знакомство;

2) подтверждение влечения и перспектив;

3) исследование совместимости;

4) совместный экскурс в социальные ритуалы (вечеринки, клубы, рестораны и т.д.);

5) искренняя эмоциональная привязанность;

6) поддержание вышеуказанной привязанности.

Конечно, существовало также множество факторов, которые следовало принимать во внимание в подобных уравнениях. Например, тип влечения (романтическое или дружеское), его устойчивость (стабильное или нестабильное), но в целом Кью был уверен, что основная модель оставалась той же.

Сейчас он, тем не менее, осознавал, что они с Бондом не зашли дальше третьей фазы. Так почему он переживает, учитывая, что его повседневная жизнь не изменится так уж сильно, исчезни Бонд навсегда?

Кью запустил руку в волосы и прикрыл глаза. Стоп, он что, переживает? Как он мог переживать? Он заставил себя вообразить мир без Бонда, без постоянных ядовитых комментариев и редких, но будоражащих прикосновений. Его желудок сжался.

Как это вообще могло произойти?! Конечно, его мозг функционировал быстрее, чем у большинства людей, но и он пока не мог успеть обработать актуальную информацию, касаемую более постоянной привязанности к Бонду.

Кью обернулся и увидел, как одна из помощниц проверяет почту.

— Черт возьми, Анна, на это нет времени! Ты проверила банкоматы?

Похоже, все вычисления в его голове прошли в фоновом режиме — без сознательного дозволения Кью.

Где-то слева зазвенело уведомление. Он аккуратно поставил чашку и подошел ближе, рассматривая появившуюся информацию и все связанные файлы, которые выдала его программа распознавания.

— Твою ж мать.

***

**ГХ:** Что вы знаете о наркобароне по имени Павел Бляйвас?

**МХ:** С ним шутки плохи. Но он старомоден. У тебя около шести дней.

**ШХ:** Не могу сейчас поехать в Россию. Удачи.

***

Как оказалось, Россия была очень, очень большой. Достаточно большой, чтобы даже профессионально несостоятельные наркоторговцы умудрялись сохранять относительную анонимность. И хотя качество сетевого покрытия за пределами больших городов было весьма скверным, именно его мозаичность приводила Кью в отчаяние. Каждый раз, как ему удавалось поймать электронный след подельников Бляйваса, тот почти сразу же терялся в цифровой тишине. Кью мог вести 005 и 008 туда, где можно было проверить почту и позвонить по мобильному, — но агенты тут же буквально утыкались в какие-нибудь горы.

Рождество прошло, но Кью отказывался зажигать огни. Он подождет, пока Бонда не вызволят. И уж потом устроит ему настоящее шоу.

***

За последние четыре дня Кью спал очень мало: меньше восьми часов в общей сложности. Зато он ел больше обычного, чтобы не пришлось покидать отдел ради капельницы в медкрыле.

Удивительно, но он не чувствовал себя отстраненным, как обычно. И, как будто этого было недостаточно, он в принципе едва ли понимал, что именно чувствует. Время было на исходе: он уже пропустил рождественский ужин, и это угнетало. Но сейчас близился Новый Год — его последний шанс в ближайшее время отпраздновать хоть что-то с Бондом. И он хотел этого, господи, как он хотел. Не праздник как предлог, не простой ужин, а самое что ни на есть настоящее празднество. С алкоголем, обменом подарками и, может, даже с тем, что предлагал Шерлок.

Он направил агентов к заброшенному многоквартирному зданию в Республике Коми, что в Северо-Западной России. Он слушал, как 005 жалуется на холод и дает очередное нудное определение фразе «охота за призраками». (Из словаря: «Используется взрослыми в отношении детей, когда взрослые не имеют ни малейшего понятия, где находятся дети».) Кью был готов к неизбежной злобной ремарке насчет своего возраста — но сам факт того, что этот невыносимый идиот поймал достаточно сильный сигнал, чтобы открыть в интернете словарь, радовал. Последний сетевой пинг пришел всего пару часов назад.

— Весьма старомодные ребята, — пробормотал Кью, наблюдая, как агенты продвигались вперед по выбеленной щебенке. — Следите за растяжками и минами.

005 фыркнул.

— Парень, ты вообще видел в своей жизни растяжку?

Кью заметил на снегу свежие следы и отправил вслед за 005 резервную группу.

Всего пару секунд спустя половина здания исчезла в облаке снега, дыма и кирпичной крошки, когда 005 задел растяжку и спровоцировал взрыв. Кью покачал головой. Он все еще рассматривал 005 лишь как одноразового аватара. Что же было в Бонде такого, что заставляло относиться к нему иначе?

— Спровоцирован взрыв в здании пять. Вам с эвакуационной группой надо быть осторожными, когда станете вытаскивать Бонда. Мне кажется, мы сегодня попортили уже достаточно государственной собственности, — Кью гордился тем, что его голос не дрожал и в нем совсем было не слышно тревоги.

— Нашли 007. Реанимация не нужна — оставайтесь на месте. Встретимся у вертолета.

Кью почувствовал жжение в ладонях. Он опустил глаза и, увидев оставшиеся на коже красные полумесяцы, понял, что слишком сильно сжал кулаки.

— Доложитесь.

В наушнике послышался свист, и на том конце кто-то отобрал рацию.

— Кью? — Он воочию увидел голубые глаза и ласковые пальцы, касающиеся его руки.

Кью сполз в кресле, снял очки и с силой потер лицо.

— Джеймс?

— Надеюсь, ты не успел поужинать без меня.

***

**ГХ:** Бонд в безопасности и сравнительно целый. Предложения по традиционному праздничному обеду на вынос?

**МХ:** Дэниэл Бисмарк. (020) 7648 5555. Не забудь про пудинг.

**ШХ:** Сэндвичи с курицей и авокадо из «Спидис», много алкоголя и секса.

***

В канун Нового Года Кью стоял в дверях своей кухни (в квартире было уютно, несмотря на небольшой беспорядок) и наблюдал, как Джеймс сражается с желтой, как хлорид натрия, бумажной короной. Рождественский гусь — Кью убедили, что это очень традиционное блюдо и оно будет иметь грандиозный успех, — стоял на столе. Но пока наибольшим его успехом было то, что Джеймс сначала долго смеялся над неотрубленной головой, а потом раскрывал и закрывал гусиный клюв, имитируя при этом кряканье.

Кью был уверен, что крякают утки, а гуси гогочут, но это ничего. Это значило лишь то, что, поскольку у них в жизни никогда не было традиционных празднований, они могли делать что угодно и отмечать так, как им хотелось.

Рождественская елка из химикатов, как и было обещано, горела на кофейном столике. Кью даже не забыл захватить каштаны и жаровню. Хоть он и сомневался, что ее мощности хватит на то, чтобы все поджарить как следует, сам факт ее наличия казался ему важным. (На всякий случай он поставил прогреваться духовку.)

— Так, я знаю, что по традиции должно быть вино, и я говорил о скотче, но раз уж мы празднуем… — Джеймс поднял хлопковую продуктовую сумку, которую принес собой, и достал оттуда три бутылки: водку, джин и «Кина Лилле». А за ними лимон, два бокала для мартини и стрейнер. — Ты не похож на человека, у которого дома будет все нужное, так что я подготовился.

Кью отошел от двери, чтобы расставить тарелки и разложить вилки.

— Не думал, что все настолько очевидно. И в самом деле, могу честно сказать, что ничего из этого я никогда в жизни не пробовал. 

Он улыбнулся, взглянув на покрытого синяками Джеймса.

— Правда? — тот приподнял брови, а его рот дернулся.

Кью лишь пожал плечами и сел рядом за кухонную стойку, которая одновременно служила и обеденным столом. Он протянул нож, чтобы Джеймс разрезал мясо, а сам разложил по тарелкам жареный картофель, начинку и подливу.

— В нашей семье все склонны к зависимости. Как самый младший, я видел, что она делает с братьями, и предусмотрительно решил не потворствовать слабостям, а максимально себя ограничивать. 

Джеймс закончил с мясом, обхватил ладонью запястье Кью и губами коснулся того места, где бьется пульс.

— Это заметно.

Кью не смог сдержать гортанный вздох, когда Джеймс закатал рукав его кардигана и продолжил подниматься едва ощутимыми поцелуями — простыми сухими прикосновениями — к локтю Кью.

— Между прочим, некоторые зависимости стоят того.

Кью думал об этом, пока Джеймс аккуратно снимал с него галстук, расстегивал любимый кирпичный, как хлорид кальция, кардиган и верхние пуговицы рубашки. «Быть зависимым от Джеймса Бонда, может, не так уж и плохо», — рассуждал он, пока его настойчиво целовали, поднимаясь от груди к горлу, задевая зубами кожу ровно так, как надо. Когда Джеймс дотронулся языком до его ушной раковины, Кью, непривычный к такому близкому контакту, пожалуй, немного бурно отреагировал и практически бросился ему на колени.

— Прости, — прошептал он. Стул шатался, а посуда звенела — но вряд ли было похоже, будто Кью раскаивается, потому как со своего нового места он не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр.

Джеймс тихо фыркнул Кью в ухо.

— Вот что бывает, когда постоянно себя ограничиваешь. — Одной рукой он мягко провел вверх по спине Кью до шеи, зарывшись в его каштановые кудри, а второй обнял за талию. — Полагаю, я должен предложить научиться наслаждаться вещами умеренно, но, боюсь, с моей стороны это будет весьма лицемерно.

Кью почувствовал, как съехали очки, когда Джеймс прикусил его ухо и втянул мочку в рот. Но сделать он ничего не мог, погребенный под волной ощущений, смывшей всю его защиту. Чувство абсолютного присутствия в этом моменте было для него новым. В университете у него был секс, но он никогда не вовлекался в процесс эмоционально, и ни одному партнёру так и не удалось пробиться через его постоянную отстранённость.

Рука Джеймса соскользнула ниже и легла ему на тазовую кость.

Господи. Теперь стало понятно, чего все с этим так носятся. 

Кью подумал, что недостаточно просто пассивно висеть на Джеймсе. Он повернул голову и в первом настоящем поцелуе прижался к его губам.

Очки со стуком упали на пол, но об этом было очень сложно волноваться. Кью не мог даже запомнить на будущее не наступить на них: Джеймс смял его рот, и то, что было нежным, превратилось в горячее, грязное и жаждущее. Кью пытался не отставать, пытался встречать укус укусом, движение языка таким же движением, но он просто не мог. Джеймс держал его: одной рукой за волосы, второй за бедро, — и Кью позволил этой силе накрыть себя целиком.

Когда спустя пару секунд они прервали поцелуй, Кью прижался лбом ко лбу Джеймса. Он напряженно хватал воздух ртом и не расслаблял сжатые на его плечах пальцы. Джеймс, задница, рассмеялся:

— Да, пожалуй, эта твоя зависимость все-таки может оказаться деструктивной. Попробуй глубоко подышать, чтобы не задохнуться на месте.

— Заткнись. — Руками он чувствовал неровный учащенный пульс Джеймса и не хотел отпускать из боязни снова почувствовать пустоту. Внезапно, впервые в жизни, он понял, что для Майкрофта значили плотные обеды, алкоголь и власть, а для Шерлока — кокаин, работа и Джон (по крайней мере, до всей этой заварушки с сетью Мориарти). Если они чувствовали себя так же, как он сейчас, то откуда у них вообще были силы остановиться — пусть даже на секунду? Ему стало внезапно ужасно жаль Шерлока. Следом за этим он почувствовал страх от того, что же будет с ним самим, случись что с Джеймсом или их отношениями.

Но вместе с паникой включилось и рациональное мышление, так что он сумел отпустить Джеймса и усесться на свое место. Он сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один и затем спокойно улыбнулся. Джеймс внимательно посмотрел на Кью, будто почувствовал перемену.

— Все в порядке?

— Все хорошо. Думаю, я бы выпил сейчас этого вермута, — он наклонился, чтобы подобрать с пола бокалы. Чем бы это все ни было, он будет молчать и позволит событиям идти своим чередом. Нет смысла давить или задавать вопросы там, где, очевидно, даже законы логики не применимы. Он оправил одежду, но не стал застегиваться. На этот раз он улыбнулся искренне и с хитрецой. Джеймс ответил ему тем же. 

— Кстати, меня зовут Грейсон. Грейсон Холмс.

Улыбка Джеймса стала еще более ослепительной и счастливой, и он налил им обоим выпить.

— Ну а сейчас, Грейсон, давай узнаем, стоил ли этот гусь того.

***

**МХ:** Как ужин?

**ШХ:** Ну, я был прав? У него есть свои наручники?

**ГХ:** Хватит мне писать. Занят.

**МХ:** Не говори, что ты в лаборатории. Я буду очень зол на Бонда, если так. Возможно, даже подъедет Антея.

**ШХ:** Он что-то делает не так, если ты отвлекаешься на телефон. Попробуйте повязку на глаза.

**ГХ:** Это мой рабочий телефон, как вы прекрасно знаете. Я не могу его отключить. Разве вы не заняты завоеванием мира, его уничтожением или еще чем-то? ОТСТАНЬТЕ.

**ГХ:** И он все делает так.

**МХ:** Спокойной ночи.

**ШХ:** Все равно, повязки — это весело. Хорошей ночи.

**ГХ:** :)


End file.
